


Make Me

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [45]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: Well.That's one way to win an argument.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> this exists solely because a friend shared a meme, i have no defense for myself

You huff, “Oh, shut up.” You may be losing this argument but damn if you’re going to _lose_ the argument.

Julia laughs and rolls her eyes. “You shut up!”

You stick your tongue out at her, “Make me.”

She opens her mouth to say something, then looks thoughtful and flashes you a grin that makes your heart skip a beat. “You know what? I will, but–” she steps towards you and you reflexively take a step back, “you might moan a little.”

Your back hits the wall, no where else to go: for you _or_ the butterflies in your stomach. “Uh– J-julia…?” Julia’s right hand cups your chin, her left on your shoulder. You let her tilt your head up as she leans in, and then it’s her lips on your yours, her breath into yours. The hand on your shoulder wanders down, grips the waistband of your skirt. _Oh_. Oh this is going fast.

You reach up to grab Julia’s other hand as it leaves your face, wrap your fingers in hers. She pulls back from you. As always, she’s so smug over the effect she can have on you. She’s trying not to show it, not to smile, but her eyes give it away. “How was that?”

You bite your lip, face warm. “I’m not even shut up yet,” you say.

That gets a laugh from Julia, “Don’t be a brat.” She takes your hand, raising it over your head against the wall.

“Y-you’re not the boss of me, Ch-charge.” You insist in defiance to present evidence. God. One of these days your heart is just going to explode, and that’ll be that.

“You sure about that, sugar?” Julia dips in for another kiss, this time pulling at your lip. You’ve still got _one_ hand free but when you move to touch her back. she gently grabs your wrist and holds your hand away.

Every instinct in your head screaming at you to run even as Julia’s hard fought trust keeps your rooted in place. Well, okay, _almost_ every instinct.

“I– I– I _am_ a vill-uhm!” Whatever you might have had to say gets swallowed up by Julia’s mouth on your again. She steps further into your space pushing her leg between yours, what is she–? Oh. _Uh–_ Her knee grinds against your crotch, the pressure sending a shiver up through your spine. God, what were you even arguing about? You can’t remember.

Julia breaks for air again, there’s some color to her face now but she looks even smugger then before. “Told you you’d moan.”

What? When? Panic shoots through you and then Julia grinds her knee against you again and, oh– yeah, that’s– that’s your voice making that sound alright. “What –uh, what were we… we even fighting about?” You whisper, you voice a little strained.

“I… I don’t know?” Julia looks tilts her head, thinking. A thoughtful expression that devolves into an impish glint. “Probably about how cute you look.”

You puff out your cheeks. “I– I– I am not!” You try to stare her down but the way she’s looking at you… the way she _looks_, lips half-parted, you can’t do it. You break eye contact, fidget under her hands that are still pinning you to the wall.

Julia is merciless with that knee between your legs. “You’re being extremely cute right now.”

You have to bite your lip, struggle to keep composure. “S-s-shut up!”

“Oh yeah?” Julia’s voice is low, quiet. “You going to make me?”

_F u c k_. She’d make a better villain than you do.


End file.
